Dainty Fingers Shouldn't touch a sharp kunai
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: aoshi misao parody
1. Default Chapter

DAINTY FINGERS SHOULDN'T TOUCH A SHARP KUNAI  
  
by Amaterasu  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
One upon a time, in the faraway land of Japan, there lived Emperor Kenshin and his wife, Empress Kaoru. After years of trying, Kaoru finally bore a daughter whom they named Saemi.  
  
There was a grand feast prepared for Saemi's baptismal. Empress Kaoru invited everyone in the land. She also invited three women to be Saemi's god mothers. They were Megumi, Tae and Ochika. They also invited three great men to be her god fathers. They were Okina, Hiko and Saitou.  
  
But alas, there was someone sorely pissed off to have not been invited. It was Kamatari! The big-scythe wielder-crossdresser wasn't invited to the gathering because he had offended the Empress by showing her his...parts.  
  
Full blown mad, Kamatari rushed to the palace, an evil plan in her head.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the party, everyone was cooing over the baby except for Megumi who was making out with someone tall, lanky and spiky haired at the garden.  
  
" Oi. I need to go. They will look for me. " Megumi whispered to the man beside her.  
  
" Chikuso! We haven't even started. Awwwww, please stay a few more minutes ? " then kissed Megumi again who can't do anything but kiss him back...  
  
While Megumi is out in the garden with San- err... her young man, Kamatari descended upon the gathering with the force of a great wind.  
  
" Now, I bestow upon you the gift of being the best cook there is! " Tae announced as she presented a large apron to the baby.  
  
" And I, would like to wish you lithe and grace! " Ochika chimed in  
  
" My dear lovely sweet Saemi, I give you the gift of being horn- I mean wise" Okina ammended, a lecherous gleam in his eyes  
  
" And I, the genius that I am, will grant you some of this genius! " Hiko roared as Ochika's eyes turn into hearts  
  
" .............. "  
  
" What was that Saitou-san? " the empress asked,her eyes trained on the man  
  
" Hmmm, ahou. "  
  
" Why you! I'm an empress! You shouldn't be treating me that way! " then reached for the shinai  
  
" Maa, maa. Come on Saitou just get on with it"  
  
" Che. I wish you good health. There satisfied? "  
  
The Empress nodded approvingly while the emperor continued to look around "Ano...   
where is Megumi-dono? "  
  
" Yeah! Where did Megumi run -off? " Kaoru asked looking very put out  
  
A sudden gust of wind blinded everyone for the moment  
  
" HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITE ME?? "  
  
" Kamatari-san?? Is that you de gozaru?? " Kenshin asked, eyes closed   
  
" YES! IT IS I! THE GREAT KAMATARI!! "   
  
" Oh great. We got a cross dresser in here " Hiko remarked as he took another gulp of his sake.  
  
" Oro? "   
  
" How dare you show your face here? After you...you..." Kaoru turned red in the face making Ochika and Tae giggle.  
  
" After I what Your Majesty?"  
  
" Hmph! Just get out! You're not invited! "  
  
" Well, I just wanted to wish a little something for our baby here. When you reach your 16th birthday, you shall prick your hand at a kunai and die!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Then the scythe wielder disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
" Die? Did she just say die? Did I miss something??? "  
  
" MEGUMI-DONO!!! "  
  
" Umm, am I missing something here? You all look shell-shocked. "   
  
" You mean you don't know? Where the hell have you been anyway ? " Kaoru screeched her arms waving frantically  
  
" Well, I was outside in the garden. "   
  
A tick appeared in Kaoru's forehead "Well what were you doing in the garden when you should have been here? "   
  
The other woman started toying with her hair " Well, I was..."  
  
" You were?? "  
  
" I was.... "  
  
" ............."  
  
Long moments passed.  
  
Kenshin looked dazed (Orooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo @_@) :Þ  
  
Kaoru looks mighty peeved.  
  
Ochika started twiddling her thumbs.  
  
Tae was clutching her tray.  
  
Hiko looked on as he drank sake.  
  
Saitou smoked his cigarette with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
" SO TELL US ALREADY! " Kaoru exploded, her hand flailing and hitting her husband full in the face.  
  
" Orororrooooooooooooooooooooooo! "  
  
" Gomen ne Kenshin! "  
  
Megumi cleared her throat " It's none of your business! "  
  
(GENERAL FACEFAULT)  
  
" Whatever! "  
  
" Maa, maa. Calm down. I guess this means we should hide all the kunai in the country. "  
  
" I guess so. " Kaoru replied  
  
" But that will be a great loss to the Ninjas! " Okina remarked  
  
" We could train with shuriken " Ochika suggested  
  
" Then its settled. All kunai are therefore to be melted. " Kenshin announced  
  
" But what if Kamatari comes back for Saemi-chan? "  
  
" You'll have to hide her. " Hiko replied  
  
Kaoru's face fell. A deep sadness started to blossom inside her.  
  
" They're right koishii. She has to be hidden. " The Empress turned to her husband. Kenshin looked deep into his wife's eyes and read the pain it took for her to make this decision.  
  
" Where would we hide her then? " Tae asked  
  
Saitou spoke up " Someone who lives in a secluded place- "   
  
" Chotto matte!!! What if she touches a kunai? Will she die? She will!!" Kaoru said  
  
" Maybe I can do something about it . After all I haven't made my gift. " Megumi spoke up.   
  
The pale woman moved closer to the infant "On your 16th birthday, you shall prick your finger on a kunai, but you will not die. You shall fall into a deep sleep until a Prince shall offer you his love. "   
  
" How romantic! " Tae gushed  
  
" As I was saying, she should live with someone who's hidden in somewhere secluded. Limited human contact and where only a few people know how to get there. "  
  
All eyes turned to Hiko.  
  
He turned a baleful stare at them " No. "  
  
" But Shishou! There's no one else we could trust! " Kenshin rose and knelt before Hiko " Please master, do this for Saemi. "   
  
The big man just looked at the smaller man kneeling before him. " All right. " He said grudgingly.  
  
" So, the move shall be done by sunrise! "  
  
  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::RAMBLINGS::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Backstage:  
  
Saitou: That was the worst part I've ever been in. I didn't even get to say at least 10 lines! My talent is wasted here!  
  
Sano: Shut up you megalo-maniac, you don't have talent!  
  
Kaoru: (looking dazed) screech? proper ladies don't screech. i dont screech. oh why????????  
  
Tae: I wonder where the director is? She really needs to work on the plot  
  
Amaterasu: I heard that Tae! What were you saying about the plot?  
  
Megumi: It sucks.   
  
Amaterasu: Nandatte???????????? (turns battousai-mode)  
  
Ochika: Hiko, lets go to our trailer NOW! I need my massage  
  
Hiko: (wounded puppy look) Hai!   
  
Okina: ummm, Ms. Director? Why am I portraying a lecherous old man?  
  
Amaterasu: That's because you are one! (beats Okina to pulp)  
  
Kamatari: My dear poor Okina! (gives Okina a hug )  
  
Okina: Get off me you cross dresser!!!!!! (sends kamatari flying)  
  
Kenshin:( gets hit by kamatari) Oroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo @_@   
  
Jap bits  
  
  
sake : rice wine  
shishou : master, teacher  
nandatte : what did you say?  



	2. Act Two

DAINTY FINGERS SHOULDN'T TOUCH A SHARP KUNAI  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
6 years later.......  
  
" Misao? You go fetch some water. " Hiko said to the small child sitting beside him.  
  
Six years ago, when he agreed to keep Saemi, he decided to change her name to ensure her safety. Now, watching her scampering off to parts unknown, he reflected on the years they've spent together, and the rest of the years they will spend.  
  
" Kuso! "  
  
Meanwhile, young Misao is busy running towards the small stream where she gets the water when she collided with a young man who's going on to the same direction.  
  
" Gomen Nasai!!!" Misao quickly stood up to inspect the other person, her eyes skimming for injuries.  
  
The young man shook his head " Daijobu. "  
  
" I'm off to get some water in the stream. Are you going too?" The girl asked, her face reflecting the guilessness of children.  
  
Aoshi stared at the child looking up at him. He felt a little twinge of guilt as he recalled the past days and the killings that went with it. As okashira of the Oniwabanshu, he made most of the assassinations himself, making him hard and old even at sixteen.  
  
" Yes. Would you mind if I walked with you? " He asked the girl, his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
Misao gave him a sunny smile that surprised him. " Wai!! "  
  
" How old are you? "   
  
" I'm six years old! How bout you 'niichan? "   
  
" I'm sixteen. "  
  
" Ara? You're 16? You do't look 16. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" You look older, as if youv'e seen everything "  
  
" You're smart girl "  
  
" I'd like to think I am"  
  
" By the way, anata no namae wa nan desu ka? "   
  
" Misao. "  
  
Aoshi gave the child a long look, then "Nice to meet you Misao-chan "  
  
" Nice to meet yo-" But Aoshi had disappeared  
  
Misao looked around in confusion. A sad smile touched her lips " Kiyotsukete 'niichan"  
  
  
Aoshi stood in the shadows of a nearby tree, his heart feeling heavy as he watched the spring in Misao's steps was gone, and that a sad smile graces her lips.  
  
" Chikuso!"   
  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
:::::::::::: RAMBLINGS::::::::::::::  
  
Aoshi: What was that? That was soooooo touching! I was moved! (tears form in the eyes)  
  
Misao: Touching? I think it's rather silly. Why you put in something like that???  
  
Amaterasu: (boots misao into space) That's not silly!!! I just wanted to put a little melodrama!!  
  
Hiko: Hmph. Melodrama!  
  
Aoshi: ( turns starry eyed) Hiko-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (hugs Hiko, Shampoo-of-Ranma-1/2-style)  
  
Hiko: Get away from me you...you...  
  
Ochika: Get away from my husband!! Yah! (kicks Aoshi into space and is now floating alongside misao)  
  
Amaterasu: (looking positively crushed) Why is it that most good looking men are gay?!?! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!! (bursts to tears)  
  
Kenshin: Maa, maa, Amaterasu-sama, dont cry! Not all of them are!  
  
Kaoru: Mou! I just can't believe that Aoshi is........  
  
Megumi: Honestly! You just can't find good men nowadays...  
  
Kaoru: (eyebrows raised) Is that why you've just spent the entire morning with Sanosuke in your trailer?  
  
Amaterasu: (double take) Nani?????????????????  
  
Kenshin: (looks shocked) Orooooooooooooooo  
  
Misao: (recently came back from space) Whooooooooo! Sanosuke, you dog! Entire morning in her trailer indeed!  
  
Sanosuke: (lookimg irritated) Of course I'm her trailer! Don't you remember that I'm her make-up artist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Minna: Oroooooooooooooooooooo (facefaults)   
  
jap bits:  
  
kuso, chikuso : shit! (he he he)  
gomen nasai : i'm sorry  
daijobu : im all right  
oniichan : older brother  
anata no namae wa nan desu ka : what is your name?  
Kiyotsukete : take care  



	3. Act Three

DAINTY FINGERS SHOULDN'T TOUCH A SHARP KUNAI  
  
ACT THREE  
  
10 years more have passed, Misao is now 16, and is to be transported back to the castle to celebrate her 16th birthday.   
  
" Ano, ojiichan? Are we going back to the castle? Tommorrow? " Misao asked her silent companion  
  
" Hai. It's time that you meet your parents "  
  
" Demo... won't they be disappointed? I'm not exactly princess material. I'm not prim, proper and no etiquette. All I know is kenjutsu. "  
  
Hiko patted her head " Iya. They won't be disappointed. For your mother and father are two of the renowned kendo masters next to me "   
  
" Honto ni? "  
  
" Aa. Now go to sleep. We've got a long journey tomorrow "  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
" I'm so excited!! "  
  
" Maa, maa! Koishii, calm down!" Kenshin said as he watched Kaoru spin around in glee in their room.  
  
" Demo, she's coming back! Don't you see? Finally, after all these years... "  
  
" Aa. You're are right. I'm happy myself, wanting to see her... " Kenshin's voice trailed off when he felt an unfamiliar presence in their room  
  
" She won't be alive for a full day! " Kamatari screeched at them before disappearing once more.  
  
All the joy and excitement left Kaoru's face. She blanched and felt faint.  
  
She turned big blue eyes to her husband, beseeching and agonized.   
  
All Kenshin could do, was to stare back at her.   
  
________________________________________  
  
  
" I want her guarded. No buts. Every move should be shadowed. " Kenshin said to Sanosuke as they made the preparations for the celebration.  
  
" Should we call on the Oniwabanshuu for help? " The other man asked  
  
" Aa. Send a messenger. We need them here for sure. "  
  
" Affirmative! That crossdresser won't get anywhere near her "  
  
" Let's hope your right. "  
  
____________________________________-  
  
  
AT THE ONIWABANSHU HQ:  
  
" I would be there, but I'll be a little late. I need to travel to Osaka and talk to someone. " Aoshi told Okina,his face revealing none of his emotions.  
  
" Be sure to be there. Princess Saemi needs us. "   
  
" I'll be there. I promise "   
  
" Yokatta. "  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
Misao felt as if she have come home the moment she stepped into the foyer of the big castle.  
  
" Are you ready? Misao? "  
  
Misao nodded " Hai. "  
  
" Good. Do you see that redhead by the window? "  
  
Misao nodded, her eyes on the small man staring intently at her.  
  
" Otousan "  
  
Misao's eyes widened. She imagines her father as a big, imposing man with stern features. This smiling red head was... a relief.  
  
" 'tousan? " she whispered  
  
The man didn't answer but came towards her, his serene smile never leaving his face.  
  
" Okaeri, Misao-chan" he held out his arms to her  
  
She fell into her father's arms, sobbing. " Ojiichan told me a lot about you! "  
  
Hiko grunted. Kenshin smiled.   
  
" I know he would. " was Kenshin's soft response as he hugged his daughter tighter  
  
" Misao-chan? " a new voice said, having a frail quality on it  
  
" 'kaachan? " Misao stared into blue eyes like her own.  
  
Kaoru felt her eyes well up with tears, without a word she opened her arms and her daughter was enveloped with motherly warmth.  
  
" I missed you so much Misao-chan. Yoiu were my only baby. I..I " Kaoru promptly burst into tears while her husband lead them to a more private place.  
  
After a few hours of reacquainting themselves with each other, they finally begun preparing Misao for her party.  
  
"Oh my! I forgot the pearl comb I'm saving for you. Chotto Matte! "  
  
And Misao was left alone in the room.  
  
A cloud of smoke appeared before her, making Misao crouch defensively, her eyes looking for anything she could use as a weapon.  
  
" Who are you? " she asked Kamatari warily, her body stiff  
  
Kamatari smiled benevolently, " I'm one of your godmothers "  
  
Misao's whole demeanor changed. " Honto ni? What's your name? I never met one of you before! "  
  
" Hai. I know. I came here to give you your present a little earlier." she handed Misao an ornately carved box.  
  
" Sugoi! " Misao exclaimed as she stared at the shiny and sharp object nestled inside the box. " What do you call this? "  
  
" It's an ancient relic. It's a weapon used by ninja's a long time ago. It's called a kunai. "  
  
Misao touched the kunai reverently " It's so cool. So sharp. "  
  
Kamatari's eyes gleamed with triumph .   
  
" Ouch! " Misao looked at the bead of blood forming on her finger. Then, everything went black.   
  
  
____________________________________  
  
" Where is that ornament? " Kaoru mumbled to herself as she burrowed on the things on her dresser.   
  
" Empress! Empress! Something dreadful has happened! " Tsubame, one of Kaoru's lady-in-waiting squealed  
  
" What is it? " Kaoru asked absent-mindedly, her mind still intent on searching for the ornament  
  
" It's Princess Saemi! She fainted inside her room! "   
  
" Misao-chaaaaaaan!!!!!! "  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Aoshi hurried his horse along, trying to get to the palace quickly, his uneasy feeling dogging every step. Eversince the journey back from Osaka commenced, he felt that things aren't going smoothly.  
  
When he got to the palace, the place was eerie and quiet, There was no music and joyous shouts. There was darkness and despair lingering in the air. He stepped inside the threshold and saw people lying around, their bodies lifeless.  
  
" Iya. They're not dead. " said a new voice from the doorway  
  
Aoshi whirled around to find a slender, young looking man standing at one corner  
  
" Who are you? " Aoshi asked, his voice never betraying any emotion   
  
" Watashi wa Sagara Sanosuke desu. I'm a mahou-zukai, related to one of the princess' godmother. Takani Megumi "  
  
Aoshi nodded to indicate he understood. " What happened here? "  
  
" It came true. The curse upon Princess Saemi came true."  
  
" What curse? "  
  
" You mean you don't know? " When Aoshi didn't respond Sanosuke related the story.  
  
" She's in a deep sleep. And only when the evil crossdresser is defeated, the magic will wear off and a kiss from a prince will wake her up. When she wakes up, the castle folk will too. "  
  
The blue eyed man absorbed all of this without a word. Then nodding in Sanosuke's general direction, he strode outside, determination gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Sanosuke watched him go, a smile upon his face. Megumi came up from behind him. " That was a nice story chicken head "  
  
" Hey it got him going didn't it? "  
  
" Are you sure about this? "   
  
" I'm pretty sure that he's our man!"   
  
" You know I hope youre right! "  
  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
::::::::::::::::::RAMBLINGS::::::::::::::::::  
  
Saitou: Misao the Weasel, what a sappy girl you are!  
  
Misao: What did you say?  
  
Hiko: He's right you know! How could you have fallen for Kamatari's poorly devised line?   
  
Kenshin: (away in a corner, knitting)  
  
Kaoru: (sulking in a corner, carving chess pieces)  
  
Kamatari: That was not poorly devised! That was perfect!  
  
Saitou: Yeah right.  
  
Kamatari: (Wields her big scythe) Shine!!!!!  
  
  
jap terms  
  
ojiisan = grandfather  
demo = but  
kenjutsu = art of sword fighting  
honto = really  
yokatta = im glad  
otousan = father  
okaeri - welcome home  
okaachan = mother  
chotto matte = wait a minute  
sugoi - awesome  
mahou zukai - magician, wizard 


	4. Act Four

DAINTY FINGERS SHOULDN'T TOUCH A SHARP KUNAI  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
Aoshi ran through the forest like a sleek panther. Swift, deadly and silent. No sound was heard. It was as if his feet don't touch the ground as he ran. The night was still and quiet. Animals are unusually still. It was as if they sense an impeding disaster, waiting to explode.  
  
The blue eyed man didn't know where he was headed. For once, he lost his cool head and acted solely on instinct. He had no plan in mind, just the burning determination to find the villain and rescue the damsel. And in his heart, he knew that time was running out.  
  
At last, he broke through a clearing. He stopped, as if some unknown force halted him.   
  
Then... he heard a very ugly cackle.  
  
And it came from the cave beyond.  
  
It was the Cave of Immortal Death.  
  
It was rumored that the Cave of Immortal Death was a place where you go in...then you can't go out. It's a trove of demons and witches, hungry for man's flesh. Century after century of imprisonment inside has made them lunatics.  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes and prayed. Gathering his courage, he walked slowly towards the portal of what could be his doom.  
  
" Well, well well, what do we have here? A pretty face! " said a particular bat-looking man. He spread his wings out , a move effieciently used by Aoshi. He quickly sliced the man into two cleanly with a kodachi.  
  
"Very very good! You must be one great fighter there, boy." a smirking voice said.  
  
Aoshi looked up to see a horrible thin-faced man with bulging muscled bod.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Udo Jin'eh. I am your worst nightmare!"  
The man said, his eyes menacing.  
  
Aoshi simply looked at his opponent with something akin to boredom.   
  
" Well?"   
  
The blue eyed man feigned surprise "" Oh, that was all? I thought all braggarts like you have longer speeches. Very well, prepare yourself. "   
  
" Teme! You don't know who you're talking to boy! " Jin'eh charged at full speed, disappearing one second, at Aoshi's face the next. He ducked the sword thrust neatly, then pivoted, taking both kodachi in an arc, slicing Jin'eh's right arm into two. The other man's katana fell to the ground with a thud as surprise covered his features.  
  
" Nani? "   
  
" Hmm... right arm. The one used for sword fighting. What a pity. I thought you were a challenge." with this words, he drove the kodachi directly into the villain's chest.  
  
And he walked away without a backward glance, straight into the Cave of Immortal Death.  
  
  
______________________________  
  
Ramblings in Mid-fic  
  
Amaterasu: Grrr, why doesn't my brain work?  
  
Saitou: Maybe it was because you never had one in the first place.   
  
Amaterasu: (sending Saitou a wry look) If I don't have a brain, as you put it, you won't be here telling me this, braindead!  
  
Saitou: Ahou.  
  
Amaterasu: (sticks her toungue out) Bleh!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
back to the story.....  
  
Aoshi moved cautiously through the cave, his sensitive hearing working overtime. The slightest sound will pull his body taut, ready for action. He saw a ray of weak light from the end of the tunel. He moved quickly to get to it, his determination to save Princess Saemi burning in his heart. And when he got to the end..  
  
What he saw made him want to scream...in terror.  
  
Hundreds of colorfully dressed crossdresser were dancing and cheering as Kamatari sits on a throne-like seat, laughing out loud.  
  
" Masaka..." he whispered to himself  
  
"OH MY GOD!! THERE'S A HUNK IN HERE! " screamed one of the gays as he madly raced towards where Aoshi stood.   
  
The poor man stood stock-still. His shock hasn't worn off yet and he was like glued to the ground. Immobile and helpless.  
  
But when the raving homosexual came about 12 inches before him, Aoshi sprang into action.  
  
" Kaiten Kenbu "  
  
The colored remains of the poor soul lay on the ground, sightless eyes looking up at Aoshi.  
  
The others, upon watching the mutilation of their own, started to cheer.  
  
" Eh? "   
  
Kamatari rose from he-err-his seat and applauded Aoshi. " Arigatou Gozaimasu Shinimori-san, for ridding us of that insolent cur "  
  
The blue-eyed man just stood there, not speaking.  
  
" Hmm,, so i suppose you're here to kill me huh? Well, I guess I could accomodate you.However, if you were to be defeated, you will be my sex slave, for I have no intetion of killing such a delicious morsel as you "  
  
Aoshi remained stoic and silent. There was no way he'd let Kamatari win anyway. He'd commit harakiri first.  
  
And with lightning fast movements, he appeared in front of Kamatari. But to his surprise, the crossdresser actually anticipated his move and blocked it.  
  
" Very good, Shinomori, but not good enough! " His opponent swung the big scythe. He barely managed to dodge it, earning him a big gash across the chest.  
  
They continued fighting, each fighter skillfully dodging and parrying. The big scythe put Aoshi into a somewhat akward position for he was using his kodachi.  
  
In a space of a heartbeat, Aoshi pulled out a small object from his pocket and threw it towards Kamatari.  
  
" Nice try, blue eyes. But those little things won't work on me! "  
  
On that very crucial point. moments just before his head should hae been cut off, Aoshi hit the staff of the scythe with the handle of the kodachi, breaking it in half. The large blade clattered unto the floor, along with the little tinkle of a kunai.   
  
Kamatari stared at the broken weapon " A kunai? I see, you weren't aiming for me. But this isn't the end! Shine!!!" using what remained of the staff as a bokken, Kamatari charged towards Aoshi, wild fury in his eyes.   
  
The other man avoided the stick, and slashed at Kamatari's back.   
  
Kamatari lay on the floor, writhing in pain as his bloog slowly seeped out of his wound " Kisama..."  
  
One of Kamatari's cohorts slowly approached Aoshi and handed him a bag of powder. " Please sprinkle this upon his body."  
  
Aoshi did what the man requested and Kamatari's body dissolved into black gas.  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Sanosuke got tired of watching the tall man pace back and forth. " Hey Aoshi-san, what are you thinking about anyway?"  
  
" I'm thinking of a suitable prince to kiss Princess Saemi yourself "  
  
Sanosuke got confused " Eh? Why don't you do it yourself? "  
  
Aoshi's head snapped up " I'm not a prince, and my past my taint her " he added the last with a sad smile, recalling the small girl named Misao, one he met years ago.  
  
*** flashback  
  
*" I'm six years old! How bout you 'niichan? "   
  
" I'm sixteen. "  
  
" Ara? You're 16? You do't look 16. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" You look older, as if youv'e seen everything "  
  
" You're smart girl "  
  
" I'd like to think I am"  
  
" By the way, anata no namae wa nan desu ka? "   
  
" Misao. "  
  
Aoshi gave the child a long look, then "Nice to meet you Misao-chan "  
  
" Nice to meet yo-" But Aoshi had disappeared  
  
Misao looked around in confusion. A sad smile touched her lips " Kiyotsukete 'niichan"  
  
***** end of flashback  
  
Someone bonked him hard on the head. He swoveled around to see Megumi glaring at him " Baka! You're the one who have slain Kamatari. You're more worthy than any prince! Now go! "  
  
And without giving him a choice, the mahou-zukai teleported him to the princess' room.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Aoshi walked towards the bed. He walked towards the bed, dreading each step. When he got to the side of the bed, he leaned towards the princess to see her serene face smiling. He fell in love with her, then and there. Softly, he kissed her.  
  
Eyes of the sea opened to meet one's those of ice.  
  
" Aoshi...niichan? "  
  
" Misao? "  
  
" Aoshi!!!" Misao threw her arms around Aoshi's neck hugging him tightly. " I waited for you to come back! I waited by the rier everyday. Eventhough I'm a child back then, i knew you were my destiny... " Misao stopped when she saw Aoshi shaking his head.   
  
" I never forgot you too. I carried the picture of you smiling, in my heart, since then " the wors were halting and broken but with such emotions that touched Misao to the core.  
  
" Aishiteru Aoshi! "  
  
" Aishiteru Misao, I'll never let you go again. "  
  
" Itsumo? "  
  
" Forever. "  
  
  
::::::::::::Ramblings::::::::::::  
  
Aoshi: What a happy ending! Huhuhuhu (blows into a tissue)  
  
Misao: What happy? It sucks! At 6 years old? I already know how to love? Hello?!?!  
  
Amaterasu: (looking positively peeved) Can you just repeat that once more Misao-chan?  
  
Misao: I said that it su-   
  
Kenshin: (clapping Misao's mouth shut ) Super! That's it! She said that it's super! (please let her believe!)  
  
Kaoru: (looking like she's about to cry) What!?!? I'm not even mentioned in the last chapter???   
  
Ochika:That's okay Kaoru, at least you've got the most sizable amount of talent fee.  
  
Amaterasu: (whispering something to the weapon's master)  
  
Weapon's master: Ok you guys, I'm collecting the weapons and other props now  
  
Minna: (hands over the materials)  
  
Amaterasu: Ahem, minna, I got news for you. Speaking of talent fee, since I'm just a poor student and all...  
  
Saitou: (narrowed eyes look) Yes?  
  
Amaterasu: Well, there ain't any. (looks uneasy) I hope you understand.  
  
Kenshin: (dropping to Battousai mode) Nani??!!??!!  
  
Kaoru: (looking positively evil) Run that by me again?  
  
Amaterasu: I said-  
  
Tae: We heard what you said! Now die!!! (whips out a wicked looking buthcer knife)  
  
Kenshin: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!!  
  
Kaoru: Kamiya Kasshin Ryu: Die!  
  
Saitou: Gatotsu Zero Shiki!  
  
Sanosuke: Futae no Kiwami!  
  
Aoshi: Kaiten Kenbu  
  
Misao: (brings out kunai) You're dead meat!  
  
Megumi: (produces vile looking liquid in a vial)  
  
Amaterasu: (runs away) Waaaaaaaaah!!!! Dameeeeeeeee!!!  
  
While everyone is running after the author *ehem ehem*  
  
Okina: What a bunch of idiots  
  
Hiko: Aa. (takes a swig of sake)  
  
Yahiko: Wahhhhhhh!!! I'm not in this fic!!  
  
Amaterasu: Shut up! (runs over Yahiko)  
  
~owari~  
  
081801  
  
  
hehehehe  
  
  
amaterasu-sama: gomen for wrong grammar or wrong usage of jap text. also for sheer craziness and insanity. i aim to entertain  
wehehhehehehehehahahahah  
  



End file.
